A Gift
by Ludvadia421
Summary: Being partners was a lot of things. But mainly, Hard, adventurous, and sometimes annoying. Being friends, was fun, nice, and maybe even comforting knowing the other was there in that way. Being a couple, that was a gift. Tony and Ziva felt as if a great gift had been given to them, each other, and their life together that was only beginning.
1. Chapter 1

{Ziva's POV}

I only loved once in my life, or at least I thought I did. Meeting Tony, showed me what love really was. I thought he was the most self centered ladies man I had ever met. But now, now he's the kindest, most loving man I have come to know. Being his partner is...well it's definitely been an adventure. But being his girlfriend for the past month, had been life changing, amazing really. 8 years of being partners and friends and I finally told him how I felt I just couldn't hold it in anymore. But I did it, and once I did I felt so much better. He didn't respond with words, instead, his lips connected with mine. Charges ran down my spine, a wild fire started inside me! Hearing him say he loved me just sounded so amazing and right.

{Tony's POV}

God I hate paperwork. I only have one more left, but my eyes need to take a break. I looked around the bullpen. Gibbs was on the computer doing something, and McGeek of course finished his paperwork at the crack of dawn as usual. My eyes moved toward the women across from me, the beautiful, amazing women in front of me. She had just finished her work a minute ago and was reading a book. I watched her gorgeous brown eyes scan the pages. My life use to be filled with one night stands with many, many women. But after meeting Ziva, I didn't wanna be with anyone else. Sure I was with other women, but she was always in my heart somewhere. She's the best thing that's ever happen to me, I can't imagine life without her.

Pretty soon Gibbs got up. No words were said as he went up to most likely 'talk' to Jenny. Everyone knew they've been dating, they didn't say anything though. Right after Gibbs was up the stairs McGee stood quickly.

"Where ya headed eager McBeaver?" I asked

He turned as he headed toward the elevator," no where. I'll be right back."

I nodded slowly,"say hi to Abby for me." I called. I saw him give me a look before disappearing into the elevator.

{General POV}

Ziva chuckled at Her boyfriend, but her eyes remained on her book. She felt a pair of eyes on her. Her eyes raised up and the locked with Tony's.

"Like what you see?" She asked as her eyes returned to her book

Tony rose an eyebrow,"oh, Ms. David believe me. I like what I see, very much."

She smirked. Tony stood,"can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked

Ziva looked up and nodded. She placed her book On Her desk and followed her partner to the elevator. They stepped in and she stood beside him. They watched the office disappear behind the metal elevator doors. The lights soon went out, Ziva smirked as the elevator stopped. She turned to face Tony. His whole body was facing her.

"Hi." He said softly, but deeply.

"Hi." She responded in a soft tone.

He stepped foward, Ziva stepped back. He stepped foward again, and she stepped back until her back met the wall. His hand came to her side and the other brushed away her straightened curls and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and slightly leaned into his touch. His soft, comforting touch. He leaned forward and their lips connected. They exchanged several kisses before breaking apart for air. They did this pretty often, unless there was case. Other wise, this was just another day at NCIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony walked into work the next day alone. He scanned the empty office but found who he was looking for. Gibbs what at his desk working on something, but Tony couldn't see what. Hearing the elevator, and the approaching footsteps, Gibbs stood and looked at the senior agent.

"Dinozzo, what are you doin' here?" He asked, being that it was Saturday.

"I gotta talk to you about somethin' boss." He said softly

Gibbs grew concern hearing his tone,"everything okay? Is it Ziva?" He asked

Tony raised his hand slightly while shaking his head,"Everything's fine, she's okay. But...I kind of need your advice, and something else."

Gibbs looked at the agent. He was coming to him for advice. Gibbs did have a daughter, who he'll never forget, but never a son. To be honest, Tony and McGee were like sons to him. And now his 'son' was coming to him for advice. Gibbs nodded and guided tony back toward his desk where he pulled over a chair and they both sat down.

"Wha' do you need?" He asked

Tony hesitated before starting,"When you were with...one of you're girlfriends, how did you know when you were ready to take the next step?"

Gibbs rose his eyebrows, not sure how to answer,"you really need advice with this?" He asked

Tony gave him a look,"I mean marriage." He said

"Yeah?" He asked,"you think you're ready for the commitment?"

Tony sighed,"I don't know. I mean...I love her so much, and I don't wanna be with anyone else. I can't imagine living without her. But I've never been this serious about anyone. And I don't wanna mess things up with her."

Gibbs nodded,"if you love her, and you wanna spend the rest of you're life with her. Then talk to her. You'll know when the time is right." He said gently.

Tony nodded slowly, understanding what his boss was saying.

"So I should?" Just making sure

Gibbs nodded,"if you're sure it's what you want."

He nodded again," So does that mean I have you're blessing?"

Gibbs smiled softly,"as long as you promise not to hurt her."

Tony stood as Gibbs did,"wouldn't think of it."

Gibbs nodded. "I should get home to Ziva. Thanks a lot boss." Tony said before turning to walk out.

"Tony." Gibbs called

Tony turned.

"Congratulations." He nodded

Tony smiled before walking out.

Gibbs returned to his desk. He replayed the conversation he'd just had with Tony.

He smiled,_She's one lucky women._

**Side note:(I'm really wanna include some MCABBY in here cause I think they're so adorable and I love them so much! They will be a included a lot in the story, just saying.) **

McGee walked into his bedroom after showering to find his girlfriend on the bed. She was sitting Indian style as she put her hair into two side braids. He sat beside her and watched her. She was so adorable with no make up, and her hair in braids. Feelings his eyes in hers Abby turned her head slightly as she finished her first braid,

"What?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and shook his head,"just admiring you."

Abby smiled as she finished her braid on the opposite side. After she finished, they got under the covers and her comfortable. McGee smiled as his girlfriend came close. Her arm rest over him and her head rested on his shoulder. He placed a kiss to her head before turning off the light.


End file.
